El Dorado - Another Teaser from Baekdo in Columbia
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: Betapa gedegnya saya nunggu teasernya curut. Yang saya kira bakalan di Columbia ternyata nyasar di Colorado! AAAAHHH D.O ganteng banget! (ini summarry apa bukan?) lupain aja.. RnR? tentang kisah El-Dorado, dan suku Muiska. BaekDo/BaekSoo


**El Dorado**

**Another Teaser, BaekDo in Columbia...**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO),

Length : OneShoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction. Semua yang saya tulis hanya ngarang BEBAS, disertai SEDIKIT informasi, jadi jangan dianggap SERIUS, gais...

-Ai Zhi Lan-

**El Dorado**

.

"Apa yang kau ingat, saat mendengar kota Columbia?" Seseorang dengan tongkat kayu bengkok di tangannya, alis panjang menjuntai bergabung dengan kumis dan jenggotnya yang putih, bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo melihatnya sebagai lelaki yang renta, tapi dia memiliki mata teduh, dengan retina yang normal. Iris matanya bersinar, seolah dia adalah pemilik semua cahaya di dunia ini.

"James Rodrigues," kata seorang wanita dengan tato bendera kolombia di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

Kakek tua itu beralih ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati tayangan gratis di layar LCD di tiang tinggi di pinggir jalan.

Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum dan menyebutkan tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Parque Nacional di Bogota.

Lalu kakek itu beralih ke Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan mata bulat burung hantunya.

"El Dorado?" Mulut Kakek itu bergumam, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Bukan," Kyungsoo mendecih sinis.

Kakek itu memicingkan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik alis tebal berwarna putihnya. "Bukan?"

"Juan Rodriguez Freyle," bibir Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah demi memberi kesan kau tak tau apa-apa, kepada kakek tua itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ternyata, kau hidup tak terlalu lama pak tua, buktinya kau tak tau dengan cerita itu. Haruskah aku ceritakan kisahnya kepadamu?"

Kakek tua itu menunduk, memperhatikan sepatu berkilat keluaran Nike terbaru itu yang jelas hanya dimiliki oleh anak orang kaya yang gaul. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti kisah yang bahkan tak ia mengerti?

Cahaya di mata kakek tua itu meredup seiring binar cahaya yang mencuat dari senyuman penuh kemenangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa pak tua. Sungguh."

...

_Juan Rodriguez Freyle (1636),_

_Menjabarkan dari kitab kuno tentang peradaban Muiska yang menyembah hantu. Hantu yang mereka sebut sebagai Tuhan. Tuhan yang menjadikan kota Muiska, Kolombia dikenal dengan El Dorado. Kota Emas yang dikelilingi oleh lagun-lagun luas berisi emas. Kota yang bahkan debunya-pun menghamburkan emas._

_ Setiap kali pergantian pemimpin, mereka akan menyendiri di sebuah lagun besar di Guatavita. Mereka akan menyembah hantu yang mereka sebut Tuhan sepanjang malam dan hari. Lalu hantu yang mereka sebut Tuhan itu, akan memenuhi lagun mereka dengan emas yang disebut El Dorado._

_ Maka demi menyembunyikan El-Dorado, mereka membakar dupa yang mereka sebut braziers, dan juga membakar rakit besar yang mereka buat asal-asalan. Begitu besarnya api itu, bahkan mataharipun tak mampu menembuskan cahayanya untuk menyinari kepingan emas disana. _

_Bersama api yang menyembunyikan El-Dorado dari Matahari, suku Muiska menaburkan mantra melalui mulut penuh liur para pendusta, untuk mengutuk siapapun yang menyentuh harta mereka."_

_(PS: Cerita asli Juan Rodriguez Freyle, berbeda jauh dari ini.)_

_..._

Lalu 200 tahun kemudian. Jauh setelah peradaban Muiska hancur, satu dari sepuluh alien penjaga pohon kehidupan yang terlempar ke bumi, dikarenakan penghianatan oleh bangsa mereka sendiri yang memecah pohon kehidupan dengan kekuatan pikirannya, dan menghanguskan inti pohon kehidupan dengan _orochi dama_-nya, satu dari mereka tiba di Colombia, dan menemukan El Dorado.

El-Dorado yang tertutup oleh tanah berabad lamanya, mulai bergetar saat kaki pengguna kekuatan mencapainya. Tanah tak lagi mau melindunginya, tanah tak lagi mau menyembunyikan El-Dorado, karena tuannya sudah datang.

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Tuan dari segala tanah, mendapatkan berita dari semut raksasa yang berhutang budi kepadanya, karena sudah bersedia melindunginya dari bidikan panah manusia berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu, bahwa ada El-Dorado yang tersembunyi di tanah Muiska. Tanah Kolombia.

"Wahai, Raja semut sahabatku, jikalau benar El-Dorado ada di bawah kakiku, sebesar apakah jumlahnya?"

Raja semut tersenyum, "Tak mungkinlah hamba bisa menyamakan besarnya jumlah El-Dorado yang ada di kaki tuan dengan apa yang ada di Bumi yang miskin karena ulah penghuninya itu."

"Lalu, untuk apakah aku memiliki itu semua, wahai sahabatku?" Do Kyungsoo si pengendali tanah, menatap muram kearah butiran pasir yang bersinar di hadapan matanya.

"Kau bisa membeli apapun yang ada di Bumi ini tuanku. Kau bahkan bisa membeli penghuninya. Kau bisa mengikat hidupnya, dengan hanya bergantung kepadamu."

"Apa gunanya itu semua sahabatku? Aku tak bisa membeli hati mereka yang tulus, juga hati mereka yang berkhianat akan senantiasa berperilaku jahat, walau aku sudah membeli nyawanya."

"El-Dorado juga bisa membantumu menemukan ke sembilan _forces _lainnya, juga sahabatmu yang paling setia, Byun Baek Hyun."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Raja Semut. Bagaimana bisa seekor hewan yang bersembunyi dibalik tanah, bisa tahu bagaimana hatinya.

"Sahabatku raja semut, beritahu aku caranya..."

"Tuanku, kau tak bisa berpindah tempat selayaknya Kim Jong In, kau tak bisa terbang selayaknya Wu Yi Fan, mantan anggotamu yang tersesat di dalam maze hexagonal yang amat kelam. Tapi tuanku, kau bisa menggunakan harta El-Dorado untuk melakukan apa yang manusia biasa lakukan. Berkeliling dunia, dan mencari kawan tuanku disana."

"Tapi, aku bisa menyusup kedalam tanah dan tiba di tempat dimanapun aku suka."

"Ketahuilah Tuanku, jika kau ingin hidup bahagia di Bumi, kau harus bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang normal. Bisa jadi, Baekhyun atau 9 _forces _lainnya terganggu dengan sifat Tuanku yang semena-mena terhadap kekuatan yang Tuanku milikki. Ingat juga, Pohon kehidupan sudah mulai melemah akibat hilangnya dua penjaga yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "antarkan aku ke titik pusat, dimana El-Dorado akan menampakkan wujudnya dengan kemauannya sendiri."

Raja Semut mengangguk.

Maka terbukalah harta keramat yang terlarang, terselubung oleh api panas yeng disusupi mantra para pendusta.

Kyungsoo menyentuh emas yang menyilaukan mata itu, dan sadar kalau cahaya El-Dorado hampir meraup semua cahaya dalam hidupnya. Termasuk cahaya yang ia simpan dalam hati, pelepas rindu akan kehadiran pengendali cahaya.

El-Dorado meminta tumbal. El-Dorado pemilik semua cahaya. Dan ia akan mengambil nyawa seorang pendendali cahaya, sebagai tumbalnya.

Byun Baek Hyun dalam bahaya!

...

**Lyon, France, 06 : 27**

BAEKHYUN tiba di sebuah tempat yang sepi dengan tangga panjang yang tak begitu tinggi. Ia menengok kebelakang berulangkali sebelum kakinya melangkah menapaki tangga tersebut.

_Seperti ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi, _batin Baekhyun yang segera terusir bersama dengan angin yang menghembuskan debu tak kasat mata.

Di sebuah benteng sebagai pintu masuk sebuah museum yang terkenal di kota Lyons, Museum Lierre, Baekhyun mencium aroma misterius yang tak biasa. Dia juga heran bagaimana indera penciumannya bisa sehebat ini, padahal tak pernah sedikitpun Baekhyun memelihara Anjing.

Walaupun tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, namun entah kenapa kata Anjing yang sempat terucap oleh otaknya, membuatnya _dejavu._

_ Sepertinya, aku pernah memelihara anjing... _

Tapi Baekhyun tak menggubris pikiran liarnya barusan, Ia memilih mengagumi deretan batu yang terpahat dengan indah di sisi dalam benteng. Baekhyun beruntung bisa berada di kota ini, meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke kota ini.

Juga... melihat keindahan tempat yang dilaluinya kini, terasa hampa. Seperti ada yang kurang. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa. Dan, ia tidak ingin tahu...

Lap!

Baekhyun memandang lampu yang tergantung disisi atas benteng. Sepertinya ada yang rusak dengan lampu itu. Lalu...

ZrtZrtZrt...

_Earphone_-nya tiba-tiba bermasalah. Baekhyun melepas satu _earphone _yang tadinya menempel di telinganya, dan mengeluarkan _handphone _ dari saku celana, untuk memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan _handphone _keluaran terbaru Samsung yang baru dibelinya?

_One New Message..._

"Siapa?" Baekhyun memulai monolognya untuk mencegah ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Berbagai macam pikiran paranoid berkecamuk diotaknya seperti sebuah _fanfiction _yang tak jelas mau dibawa kemana alurnya.

_Someone behind you..._

Suara yang terdengar tidak nyaring, seperti bunyi robot dalam film Ironman terdengar lagi. Suara itu mampu membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah bayangan hitam yang berjalan di tengah kegelapan, berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Semua lampu padam seolah-olah terserap kedalam punggungnya yang menebarkan seribu –mungkin berjuta cahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Baekhyun tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, yang ia tahu dan yakini sekarang, ia harus lari!

Lari!

Sesekali, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sudah sejauh mana jaraknya dengan makhluk aneh itu. Secara misterius makhluk seolah menempel di bayangannya. Ia tak berlari, hanya tenang dan menyedot semua penerangan yang ada. Tapi bukan berarti, Baekhyun bisa menjauh dengan mudah.

Iya! Makhluk aneh itu seperti bayangan yang selalu berada di belakang Baekhyun bahkan saat ia merasa, kalau ia sudah jauh dari makhluk itu.

Cih! Terlalu memikirkan makhluk itu, Baekhyun sampai lupa ada belokan di hadapannya. Ia menabrak tembok tersebut, tapi untunglah tangannya yang sudah sering di hujam oleh benda keras saat latihan benda keras dulu, mampu menahan agar tubuhnya agar tak terpental.

Dengan nafas terputus-putus, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa keluar dengan selamat dari balik benteng. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia menyadari tak ada jalan keluar baginya. Pintu gerbang Museum Lierre terkunci.

Makhluk itu datang dengan seringaiannya yang licik. Menghisap seluruh penyinaran di kota Lyion, lalu menghilang, menyisakan kegelapan yang disinari bulan purnama.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Seharusnya ia lega. Seharusnya ia bisa bernafas dengan tenang, setelah kepergian makhluk itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dadanya makin tercekat?

Dan jawabannya, muncul bersama dengan seribu cahaya menyerupai kunang-kunang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari punggungnya. Cahaya itu merebak, membentuk sebuah figur manusia yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sssi..apa kau?" ujar Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia sampai menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan.

"Kau sudah lupa aku?" ujar makhluk itu dengan bahasa yang sama. Makhluk itu mendesah di telinga Baekhyun. Menyeramkan, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa mengenalnya, lebih dari itu... teramat merindukannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kyungsoo... pengendali tanah."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Nama itu!

"Sedihnya kau tidak mengingatku lagi, padahal aku melakukan segala cara untuk bisa berjumpa lagi. Termasuk bersatu dengan El-Dorado dan memberikan jiwaku untuknya. Tapi kau tak mengingatku..."

_Bohong! Ini semua bohong kan? _Pikiran Baekhyun seolah terdorong ke masalalu, terseok-seok diantara kepingan film hitam putih yang merekam semua kejadian di masa lalu.

Sekarang Baekhyun ingat! Namun sudah terlambat untuk menghindari kematian.

Makhluk yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu, menyentuh ubun-ubunnya, memaksa semua energi yang Baekhyun miliki untuk meninggalkan sarangnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya pasrah saat melihat tubuhnya yang kering, keriput, lalu berubah menjadi abu.

Seoalah tak ingin abu itu terseret angin, makhluk yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu menyiapkan pemakaman yang langsung terbuka lebar dari tanah tempat Baekhyun berpijak. Tanah itu langsung melahap abu Baekhyun sebelum angin sempat menerbangkannya menjadi debu.

Tanahpun menutupi abu Baekhyun dengan tanah yang lain, dan pria bernama Kyungsoo yang mengaku sebagai pengendali tanah itu, menangis. Meneteskan bulir air matanya, di depan gerbang masuk Museum Lierre, tempat Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kemudian tanah menyelubunginya, dan membawanya masuk kedalam dunia bawah tanah yang tak pernah manusia tahu ada apa di dalamnya. Seperti pemburu El-Dorado yang tewas sebelum melihat kilauan dari harta yang diincarnya.

...

KYUNGSOO memberikan _ice coffe late_ kepada kakek tua yang beberapa jam lalu ia ajak duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di pinggiran Cricunvalar Avenue _street_.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang bernama Baekhyun itu?" Tanya si kakek tua sembari menyeruput minumannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak bilang akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu kan?"

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

"Lalu kakek tua, apa yang membuatmu berumur panjang, walau kau sudah setua ini?" ujar Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan kekehannya pelan.

Kakek itu berdehem sebentar. "Cinta. Cinta yang membuatku terbangun di depan gerbang Museum Lierre pada pagi harinya dengan wajah seorang kakek tua. Mendengar seorang yang kucintai meyebut kata El-Dorado, akupun berusaha mencari dimana kota yang menyimpan El-Dorado.

"Akupun tiba disini. Di tanah Kolombia yang terkenal dengan El-Doradonya. Berharap akan bertemu dengan penguasa El-Dorado untuk mengembalikan kekasihku kepadaku."

"Kalau kekasihmu itu tidak mau kembali padamu, bagaimana?" Seloroh Kyungsoo membuat mata sipit berbalut alis tebal itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekali saja... Mungkin aku bisa bahagia. Alasan kenapa aku berumur panjang, mungkin karena rasa cintaku yang belum tersampaikan padanya..."

"Jadi setelah ini, kau akan mati?"

Kakek tua itu memandang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi kata-katanya mampu menamparnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ini akan jadi kematian terindahku."

Kyungsoo memegang wajah kakek tua itu, "kau tahu? Kekuatan El-Dorado bisa membuatmu awet muda dan berumur panjang." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi kakek tua itu sehingga lemak di pipinya yang menggelendong seperti perut sapi, menjadi kencang dan mengembalikan wajah kakek tua itu sampai di usia yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus tetap hidup untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita kesendirianku tanpamu, dan bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol kekuatan El-Dorado. Kau harus mendengarnya. Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan memaksa..."

"Dengan senang hati kekasihku... Dengan senang hati ceritakanlah, dengan gayamu, atau dengan gaya Juan Rodriguez Freyle_._"

.

**END**

PSSSSTT:

Silahkan hina saya... silahkan caci saya...  
Ini FF dengan alur yang sangat membingungkan, cerita nggak bermutu yang sok-sokan pakek premis, setting yang nggak ada kalau dicari di google maps... HAHAHA...

Jujur, museum lierre itu nggak ada. Bentengnya itu juga cuma ngayal...

Nulis FF ini cuma tiga jam sambil cek twitter barangkali #Pathcodenya Kyungsoo busuk udah muncul...

Nulisnya juga pakek ngantuk, jadi dimaklumin ya, kalau banyak typo... :3

Tapi jujur saya suka sekali FF macam gini, tapi dengan penyajian yang daebak... ini cuman FF author yang nggak bersertifikat, yang kalah feature sama Samsung Galaxy Edge 6, Lo kok nyambungnya malah kesitu?

YA MAAF SAJA! KARENA SAYA MULAI LAPAR! BYE!

Lanjut ke Pathcode-nya Kyungsook... :3

Review please...


End file.
